


Prepotency - Beauty and the Beast Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1192]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs tries to get to the bottom of things as they run for their life.





	Prepotency - Beauty and the Beast Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> This is for RPD, an early Christmas present of sorts to cheer her up. I hope. This is also a dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/05/2002 for the word [prepotency](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/08/05/prepotency).
> 
> prepotency  
> The quality or condition of having superior power, influence, or force; predominance.  
> (Biology) The capacity, on the part of one of the parents, as compared with the other, totransmit more than his or her own share of characteristics to their offspring.
> 
> It's based off of RPD's Artwork Prompt Challenge particularly the [Abby Under Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914700/chapters/34547931) artwork.
> 
>   
>    
> 
> 
> I know. I know. I have other series that I'm placing on hold to write this one, but I love beauty and the beast and wanted to do a tribute of sorts to it for Christmas. I will continue the other series in January and finish them eventually I promise. 

Tony knew they needed to leave the island fast. They didn’t have the advantage of prepotency on their side. He just hoped that speed would be enough.

He grabbed his belongings, he’d never really stayed anywhere long enough to need more than a single bag to pack all his stuff in. He also mostly kept it packed in case of emergency, which this definitely qualified as. He quickly tossed the rest of his belongings in and led the way to his ship.

He knew that he wouldn’t be coming back to this island. He didn’t know where he would go, but it would be basically suicide to come back now. Fornell’s words would have scared the pirates into thinking that he had been spreading knowledge of them to other places. 

If he stepped foot on the island again it would be a death sentence. As it was, he would be lucky to escape without a bounty on his head. He’d known that this was a price he could pay for living here, but he had thought it worth it.

He hadn’t planned for Gibbs to come into his life and turn it upside down. Tony breathed a sigh of relief when all three of them were on the ship and sailing out to sea. He could see the pirates cursing and swearing at them as they sailed off. 

Tony sighed deeply, attracting Gibbs’ attention. “What’s wrong?”

“I’ll miss that place.”

“What? What’s wrong? Won’t you be going back as soon as you drop us off?” Gibbs didn’t want him to, but he assumed that’s what Tony would do. 

“Nope. I can’t ever go back now.”

“What? Why?” Gibbs pressed again, not understanding why Tony couldn’t go back.

“The pirates and I had an agreement that we wouldn’t share knowledge of this island with anyone. Based on what Fornell told them, they’ll assume that I told Fornell where the island was. If I go back, I’ll be as good as dead for breaking the treaty in their eyes.”

“We’ll figure out something, Tony. There are plenty of places to live in the castle.”

“Thanks Gibbs.”

Gibbs turned to Fornell and glared, “Now, what exactly is my ex doing and why do I care?”

Fornell shrugged. “You’ll find out when we get there.”

“No. You’ll tell me, now. You’ve basically upended Tony’s life. Don’t start trying to keep secrets now.”

Fornell shook his head. Gibbs growled warningly, “Fornell.”

Fornell held out through two more increases in the power of Gibbs’ glare aimed at him. Still he couldn’t hold out forever and finally gave things up. “It’s Diane. She’s gone crazy planning the wedding. She has to have the perfect dress or everything will be ruined. She wants you to witness and I can’t say no to her.”

He couldn’t help wondering what kind of revenge she had planned. Somehow he just knew this whole wedding was aimed at him. Gibbs sighed, “Why am I going to her wedding? She’s my ex.”

Fornell shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe she’s had a change of heart.”

“I doubt it, but now I need to find a date to take to this one.”

Tony’s mouth opened without his permission and blurted, “I’ll go with you and be your date.”

The look of relief that Gibbs’ shot him seemed a tad excessive to Tony. “Who’s this Diane?”

“An ex that Fornell has been chasing. Don’t trust her.”

“Ok?” Tony’s confusion knew no bounds.

“I’ll explain later, but don’t trust her. No matter what you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
